Johnny Ghost/Timeline
19th century Circa 1850's * Pee Wee Ghost, retroactively the third man to be labelled as the father of Johnny Ghost, and his brother Ernie Ghost (in actuality a future incarnation of Billy Acachalla) found the Steampunk PIE, a predecessor to the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. (Gmod LOLLIPOP Mod!, GODZILLA ATE MY LUNCH!!! - Gmod Godzilla Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod)) 20th century 1986 * Jordan's revision of Johnny Toast's age would place Ghost's date of birth around this year, since Ghost is two years younger than Toast. May 7th * Police Officer Tommy Casket, the first man to be referred to as Ghost's father, is killed by Nick Wilde at the Olive Gardens restaurant in Little Butts, North Carolina.His partners Low Texture Johnson and Low Texture Bronson, and Better Texture Monson also died. Shinogami and Chica both survived this event. (CHICA VISITS PIZZA HUT!! - Gmod Chica Mod) Ghost stated in 2014 that as a result of his death, he and his mother were forced to live off of the wealth he had acquired during his lifetime. (HAUNTED BY CARDBOARD FRIEND! - Gmod Mod (Garry's Mod)) 1989 * Ghost's original age places his date of birth around this year. 1992 October 31st * Johnny Ghost remembers this date as the date his dog Quasar went missing and the date he saw the Mothman. (Gmod Ghost Hunt: THE MOTHMAN) 1998 * Ghost first investigates Papa Acachalla and deems him his "failed case", before sending him off to South America, presumably where he meets (and goes on to marry) Gertrude. Acachalla also marks the first "patient" that, by his own admission, he "didn't kill". (Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod)) The Casket Years At some time around the 1990's-2000's, Gregory Casket became possessed by the demonic presence of Jimmy Casket and committed an unknown number of murders across an unknown number of states for an unknown period of time. Casket is known to have a psychotic, childish personality, proclaims himself "the world's most renowned murderer" and is seemingly unnaturally strong, surviving many potentially or otherwise fatal injuries more times than any other serial killer (real or fictional) on record.He is also able to posses individuals such as Jackson, Princeton Quagmire, and Vahl Aradur. Eventually Casket was captured and placed in a high-security sanatorium where he was incarcerated until he was deemed safe to be released; by this time all traces of Gregory had seemingly vanished, along with Casket's, and in the intervening time, the boy had created a new persona based on his childhood friend Johnny and his own nickname; henceforth he went by the name of Johnny Ghost. What nobody realized, however, was that Casket merely lay dormant... 21st century 2000-2013 * Johnny Ghost starts a paranormal investigation group in high school with Toast. When Toast leaves for summer camp in England, Ghost, then aged 16, replaces him first with new kid Dark Pit (Gmod Dark Pit Mod (Garry's Mod)), and then with a malformed clone of Toast which accidentally gets sent back 20 years... (PLAY AS BAYMAX! | Gmod Big Hero 6 Disney Mod (Garry's Mod)) * As the group evolved several additional members including Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast joined (though they were possibly from an earlier iteration of Ghost's group, such as junior school). As of 2016 most of these members are either deceased, retired, or missing in action. 2014 January 8th Johnny Ghost's first real appearance is with his partner Toast hunting ghosts masquerading as props such as Aimee, Maxwell Acachalla, Cardboard Friend, Toilet Toucher, and even former partners Roast and Boast, and on occasion even turning into props themselves. (JOHNNY GHOST! -- Gmod Siblings 4-Player PROP HUNT! 17 (Garry's Mod), GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod), BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod)) February 12th * Johnny Ghost is called in by Gertrude Acachalla (at a time when the entire family had accidentally been transformed into velociraptors except for Papa Acachalla) to investigate why the aliens from Maximum Overdrive were invading their house. When the "mother truck" possessed Billy to use him as a speaker, Sally killed him. Ghost was satisfied the case was solved (despite getting a truck stuck in their front) but when they refused to pay him $264 he turned into Jimmy Casket and attempted to kill them before being seemingly killed himself. Interestingly, Papa Acachalla seemed to know more about this than he lets on. (Gmod Funny VELOCIRAPTOR Playermodel Mod! (Garry's Mod)) February 28th * Before this point it seems Ghost is at least aware of Jimmy Casket. * Whilst escaping an underground facility with Billy, Gertrude and Sally Acachalla, Ghost is once again possessed by Jimmy Casket. Following this Casket periodically returns and Ghost is left completely without memory of Casket or anything relating to him. Ghost "blacks out" whenever Casket takes over and is left confused when he awakens. (Gmod SCARY BATMAN 4 Player Horror Map! (Garry's Mod)) ** Since Ghost had already been taken over to Casket prior to this, this is likely set before February 12th 2014. April 22nd * Date of Ghost and Toast's second recorded prop hunt, this time investigating Ghostly Toilets, the Toilet Toucher, Maxwell Acachalla and Cardboard Friend. In this video Jordan makes the connection between Cardboard Friend, Gregory Casket, Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket. (GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod)) May 10th * Ghost and Toast's third prop hunt, during which the two were separated and paired with different ghosts - Ghost with Maxwell Acachalla and Toast with Aimee. They eventually initiated "Alpha Plan Sierra B Six" and shot themselves into space to escape. July 10th * During a call to Dakota to investigate a call whilst Toast is busy at the Rake's wedding, Ghost meets Cheerleader and her husband on a case to rid their house of a ghost. The ghost turned out to be Cardboard Friend, who refers to him as "Gwegowy" and insists they are brothers, and also paints a picture of his father Tommy Casket on the wall. Cardboard Friend eventually annoyed him to the point that he briefly reverted to his Jimmy Casket persona and scared Cardboard Friend away, only to lose all memory of everything relating to the incident up to that moment. 2015 May 1st Whilst out picking berries, Toast is attacked by a werewolf and infected with lycanthropy. Ghost eventually realizes the problem after seeing his partner transform and throws Toasr off the scent so he can mercifully put his partner down. However, he ultimately fails (whether by choice or involuntarily is not specified) and is infected himself. Ghost realizes that Toast infected him so that they could talk, however he is cured by the berries he ate. They then go off into the night to pick more berries. (SCARY WEREWOLVES!! - Gmod Werewolf Horror Mod (Garry's Mod)) May 12th Ghost visits John a'Hundred in the hopes that he can cure Toast's lycanthropy. It eventually transpires that a'Hundred is a man driven insane by a portal to the underworld beneath his house that led to the death of his family by unknown means. After attempting to arrest him for murder and being tricked into jumping into the portal and becoming trapped, Ghost kills a'Hundred with a shot to the head, causing him to fall into the portal, and uses his semi-occasional Ghost powers to exit the portal. Presumably he goes on to cure Toast by his own means. June 24th - August 21st * Whilst investigating Swift Taylor's mansion, Ghost is killed and transformed into a puppet before floating into the sky and being sent into a dream-like state. This lasts for several months until he re-enters Earth's atmosphere and awakens after landing in Hell's Island, Germany. He is then returned to his human form by Toast and Barnacle, who knows his original identity. 2016 March 9th * Having apparently finally discovered the existence of his insane serial killer alter ego Jimmy Casket (he finds a journal left by Casket apparently written during his time in the Dream Zone and at first presumes someone broke into his house to write it), Johnny Ghost twice goes to Dipper Pines to remove Casket and accidentally splits himself and Casket into two bodies (Gmod GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER Mod! (Garry's Mod)). Whether Gregory was also split is not known. Ghost blacks out for 3 days afterwards and has only limited memories of the events. March 26th * Ghost's old school "friend" Donald Donnie, a lizard alien from the planet Archimedes 3 and of the same race as Donald Trump, demands that Ghost be his friend. Donnie annoys Ghost to the point that Casket kills him, causing Donnie's race to invade Earth. April 22nd Ghost returns to the Mystery Shack, this time with his partner Johnny Toast, after Dipper calls them to fix the problem Ghost caused on his first meeting. (Gmod GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER Mod 2! (Garry's Mod)) Ghost (and, by extension, VenturianTale) is banned from ever returning to Gravity Falls. June 25th * Ghost and Toast, in an attempt to solve a murder, used Recon technology to enter the dying mind of the victim and reconstruct the crime. September 21st Despite some skepticism, Ghost and Toast help genetically-modified fish-human hybrid Alberto Guppy search for his parents and his sister in his old home, an abandoned genetic research facility in Wyoming. They find the base long deserted with no trace or his parents or his hairy scary sister. (THE WEREWOLF MAN OF WYOMING!) November 2nd Ghost investigates the Rat Man of Washington by himself at Black Lake Camp and discovers an entire community of Rat Men that are summarily slaughtered by one particular Rat Man which insists on calling him "Bill" and attempting to rip his butt off. Ghost seemingly kills the Rat Man with a minigun, only for him to reappear at Spencer's old school 6 days later... (THE RAT MAN OF WASHINGTON!) November 7th * During Toast's absence Ghost takes on Chris 'Colon' Ghostie as a new partner. (HAUNTED SCHOOL! - Gmod Ghost Mystery Roleplay (Garry's Mod), REAL GHOST FOUND IN GMOD!? SCARY HAUNTING FOOTAGE!) Undated events * At some point presumably long before 2013, Gregory Casket lived in an abandoned mansion in an unknown location with Cardboard Friend. When Cardboard friend makes Gregory think that he is dead, Gregory freaks out and runs away before seeing Cardboard Friend ascend (which some have speculated may have been Gregory's imagination, with in actuality Jimmy Casket stabbing and killing Cardboard Friend) before running away at spotting Gertrude approaching the house, which she had recently purchased. * Johnny Ghost (later retconned into his unnamed father) investigates the haunted house of Kermit the Frog and is killed there. * During John and Jonathann's war in the desert a woman came back from the future to kill someone she referred to as "Jonathan Core" or something similar sounding, before John shot and killed her. (THE GALAXY IMPLODER!! Gmod EPIC Deathmatch! (Garry's Mod), October 15th 2015) * At some point Ghost and Toast assisted the Ghostbusters in New York. (BRITISH DISCO! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 19 (Garry's Mod)) Category:History Category:Johnny Ghost